Vegeta
Vegeta '''(also known as '''Vegetable) is the last Saiyan to use the stupid name "Kakarot" (pronounced Carrot Cake) to refer to Goku. He approved of the Fusion-Machine 9000. History Childhood Vegeta was born in Age 732 as the son of King Vegeta. When Vegeta was a little kid, an Arcosion named Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta and killed the Saiyans. After that, Vegeta came back from Teletubby Land to see King Vegeta being killed by Freeza . Later, Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed "Goku" by Grandpa Gohan, but Vegeta still called Goku "Kakarot." Vegeta landed on Mars and encountered Weegee and Malleo. After defeating the Malleo Brothers, Vegeta destroyed the Sun and it was brought back with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta landed on Earth and started Noob School at age 5. At age 9, Vegeta went to Guest School, but it was a Failure. Vegeta then went to Evil School for OVAH 9000 days. Adulthood When Vegeta was 33 years old after Evil School, he met Bulma and married her and had a son, Trunks. Trunks as a baby decided to play Call of Ducky: Ghosts, but his parents trust the ESRB , so they didn't allow Trunks to play the shame. On Christmas, the Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks only got one present each. Vegeta got a pink shirt, Bulma got a Bunny Costume, and Trunks got a Game Boi. After that, Vegeta went to the shame store to buy a bunch of shames for Trunks's new Game Boi. Late at night, while Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping, Trunks was playing violent shames. Vegeta could hear the Game Boi, so he stole it from Trunks and punched Trunks in the face. Trunks became old enough to play adult shames, so Trunks and Vegeta both became Super Saiyans until Vegeta destroyed the fireplace. Fireman Sam came and put out the fire in OVAH 9000 nanoseconds. After that, Bulma forced Vegeta to take a shower with Teletubbies. After the shower, Vegeta was forced to wear the pink shirt, but he didn't want to. Bulma decided to use a robot to force Vegeta to wear the pink shirt. After that, Vegeta went to the North Pole to fight Santa Claus and Somebody. Dr. Robotnik laughed at Vegeta's pink shirt, so Vegeta crushed Robotnik. Vegeta then became 85 years old. Grandpa Vegeta Trunks had a kid, Vegeta Jr.'s Great-Great Grandpa. So Vegeta and Bulma became a Grandpa and a Grandma. Vegeta turnd back into Christmas-age Vegeta, so he was 33 again. Vegeta easily defeated Noobob, but suddenly, Homer Simpson appeared from Nowhere. Vegeta and Trunks defeated Homer, but died from Bart Simpson's Kamehameha. Shames 2 shames were released, one by NintenD'oh, and the other by SEGA. SEGA was the first to make a Vegeta shame in 1753. Bye Bye Vegeta A stupid shame called Bye Bye Vegeta was made by NintenD'oh in 1765. Shameplay Vegeta is fighting Bart Simpson with Trunks and both die. The player plays as Vegeta, Trunks, or Bart Simpson. After Vegeta and Trunks die, people run around and Bart kills Bulma. After the Brief family is gone, everyone in the world says "Bye Bye Vegeta" and the shame ends. Rating *ESRB: E for Everyone (Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Strong Language) *PEGI: 3+ (Violence, Language) *Squadala Ratings: 9+ (Graphic violence, Strong language) *Hong Kong: 0+ (Explicit Violence, Adult Language) Vegeta's 9000 Club Vegeta's 9000 Club is an adult shame made by SEGA for the SEGA Shaming System 2 in 1953. Shameplay The player plays as Vegeta or Nappa in 9000 Dessert Land. The shame then ends after the player defeats Bart Simpson. Rating *ESRB: AO for Adults Only (Mild Cartoon Violence) *PEGI: 18+ *Squadala Ratings: 17+ (Child's play) *Hong Kong: 65+ Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Maniacs Category:Freaks Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Weirdos Category:Dead guys Category:Nazis Category:N00bs Category:Idiots Category:Aliens Category:Stuff Category:CRIMES Category:Cartoon Characters